A wedding to remember
by Thewriterisme93
Summary: One shot of Remus and Tonks. Everyone was happy for a moment, in a time where sadness and fear gripped everyone's hearts. People danced together and laughed together. Remus and Tonks watched as the happy couple had their first dance together, but then everything changed. The room turned cold and dark. Kingsley's voice rang from the blue patronus and the screaming chaos began.


**A/N: Ok before you read this I wanted to say that halfway through writing I realised that some of the events written don't actually work with the proper time line but I'll ask you to over look it. I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Please review :)**

'Are you sure we should go? I mean maybe we should just stay home. Yes, home. Home is good. Home is safe.' Remus said nodding to himself. He paced up and down the bedroom whilst Tonks sat on the bed watching him.

'Remus will you stop being daft! We've just spent three bloody hours getting me into this dress! And I'm not missing Fleur's wedding. You know she would ring our necks if we did.' Tonks said half jokingly.

Remus continued to pace around the room muttering to himself. Feeling her frustration at her husband, Tonks flopped back onto their bed. It was sweet how much he worried about her and the baby, but sometimes he just went overboard. But they had come a long way together. There was a time when Tonks thought that Remus had abandoned her...

 _'Pregnant...' Remus stuttered as his already pale face turned even whiter. There was pure fear in his eyes. His breath seemed to quicken as he felt his throat swell and eyes go dark. He had to leave. Yes! Leaving was his only option, that way Tonks would be safe and the...the baby._

 _That child wasn't his, it could never be his. The world would never accept his child. With Remus gone, maybe the child would have a chance. That was all he wanted for it._

 _'Remus?' Tonks said softly. Remus felt her voice in the back of his head and recoiled. There was no way he could look at her. The pain he has already caused for her. There had been a number of occasions where people took it upon themselves to shame them as a couple. The had shouted, cursed, everything. Now he had done this to her. He had doomed her to an eternity of living as an outcast. It had been a mistake to marry her, she deserved someone so much better than him._

 _He stood and ran. He could hear Tonks yelling in the distance but he ignored her. It would hurt immeasurably to leave her but it was for the best. The next thing he knew, Remus stood in front of Grimmauld Place. It made sense to him. He needed to be gone, to be away for a long time so he wouldn't be tempted to go back to her and ruin everything. To give her time to forget about him._

 _"Coward." Harry spat angrily. White hot rage coursed through Lupin, before he knew it, he had whipped out his wand and launched a spell across the room before turning on his heel and storming out. Slamming the door behind him Remus walked. He walked through the streets of London, avoiding the entrance to Diagonally. Sometimes he felt like staying in the muggle world. No one stared or whispered or treated him any different. He felt almost normal._

 _Remus's anger had not diminished after leaving Harry. 'Coward.'. The word repeated over and over in his mind as he growled in anger. He heard a small gasp and cry. He looked down and met he eyes of a little girl walking next to her mother. Remus looked at her apologetically as she hugged her self closer to her mother. 'Further proof' he had thought to himself watching the little girl scamper away from him._

 _"I'm pretty sure my father would have wanted to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid.". Remus Pondered over Harry's words. How dare he! How dare he call him a coward! He wasn't abandoning his child, he was saving him. This was the only way. It was his only choice..._

 _It had been dark when Remus had returned home. He had walked into their bedroom to find Tonks staring off into space. Her eyes where stained red, her hair was limp and brown. Remus had felt his heart sink at the sight of her, the pain he had caused her._

 _Remus had spent the day at first in shock, then in anger and finally acceptance. Harry was just like his father, always knowing the right thing to say. Always striving to do the right thing. It had taken time but Remus knew Harry was right. He was a coward. He was abandoning his child, not to protect him but because he couldn't face the idea of being a father._

 _Remus had walked over to his drained wife, as he approached her she locked eyes with him, they where wide in shock._

 _'I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I'm so so-' Remus felt his voice catch as he fell to his knee in front of her. Tear began to fall from his cheek as he looked at the ground. Slowly he felt Tonks's arms drape around him as she joined him of the floor. They hugged each other tight, both weeping into each other._

 _'Don't ever leave me again Remus.' Tonks said seriously. Remus nodded and held her even tighter. They had stayed locked against each other for what seemed like hours before Remus spoke._

 _'Harry will be the Godfather, I owe him everything.'_

'Blumin Heck Remus! Will you stop worrying, we're going to be late as it is.' Tonks huffed and she waddled off the bed and grabbed Remus's hand. It was definitely getting harder to get around, her stomach was so large that she could barely see the tops of her feet anymore.

Looking into her husband's eyes, she smiled. He was still as handsome as the day she had met him, only he looked better. The full moon wouldn't arrive for another two weeks, it was at this time Remus looked his best. However, In the back of her mind, Tonks always worried about giving birth when Remus was in transformation.

'Ok. We'll go.' Remus said unconvincingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dora! You look smashing!' Charlie Weasley boomed trying to wrap his arms around her. The wedding had been beautiful. Tonks had loved her own quiet, small wedding. But she did miss having the big after party with people dancing, laughing and getting smashed. Just like Charlie Weasley who had clearly had a few.

Tonks smiled back at her old friend. They had been in the same year at Hogwarts. Both where sort of outcasts, Tonks, because of her special abilities, and Charlie for his obsession with dragons. They had been joined at the hip since day one. There had even been a time during fifth year where they had dated briefly, but they had both decided that they were better off just being mates.

Tonks hugged Charlie back and asked him how he was. They talked about his work in Romania, a girl called Helena, who he was seeing and a rather amusing story that involved a Norwegian ridgeback and Charlie's underwear.

Tonks was laughing so hard at Charlie's stories that she barely registered Remus walking over to them, having been talking to Bill and Fleur. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her too him.

'Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin, Tonks's husband.' He greeted.

Tonks listened as Charlie introduced himself and began chatting with each other.

'I heard about you and Dora getting hitched! And now you have a baby too.' Charlie said excitingly, the effect of all the alcohol he had consumed seemed to catch up to him as he started to sway from left to right.

'Yes, _Dora_ and I married and not long after did we found out she was pregnant.' Remus replied leaning in towards Tonks and kissing her. Tonks felt surprised, Remus certainly wasn't one for public displays off affection.

Tonks could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. Charlie being too drunk to notice anything off smiled happily at Remus, but she was sure that what she was seeing now, was a jealous Remus. Every time Charlie called her "Dora", Remus's grip around her waist tightened a fraction. She looked up to his face grinning, Remus hardly ever got jealous. It was always her getting a little jealous. Remus didn't see it, be he was a very handsome man. Most of the time he didn't know women where flirting with him, he just thought they were being polite.

'Anyway, I should really get going. I know I've had way too much to drink, plus I've got a long walk tomorrow to get to my portkey.' Charlie grinned giving Tonks and hug and Remus a handshake. Once he gone, Tonks slowly turned towards Remus. Her smile in a likeness to the Cheshire cat.

'What?' Remus looked at her.

'You, Remus John Lupin, where jealous! I honestly never though id see the day!' Tonks said gleefully.

'I-! I was not!' Remus said defensively and he cheeks reddened.

'Oh you so where! You where so mad when he kept calling me Dora! And don't think I missed the way you kept pulling me closer to you! And when have you ever kissed me around such a large audience!' Tonks laughed.

'I...Well...Fine!' Remus resigned. 'I was jealous ok are you happy!'

Tonks giggled as she hugged Remus looking up at him. 'Very. But you really don't need to be jealous, we only dated during fifth year.'

'What! You dated!' Remus said half in shock, half in annoyance causing Tonks to fall into a fit of giggles.

'Oh come on Remus, you are the only person I have or will ever love.' Tonks said smiling up at him.

'I know,' Remus spoke as he pulled Tonks closer. 'I'm just being silly.' He said as he brushed a strand of her bubble pink hair behind her ear.

'Don't you two look adorable.' Molly Weasley said joviality, slightly spilling the drink in her hand. Tonks smiled lovingly at her. Molly was a sort of second mother to her. She was the first to guess Tonks's true feeling for Remus. To help feel better when she was down.

'Molly!' Tonks said wrapping her arms around her. 'Just the person we wanted to see! We have some news about the baby.'

'Nothing's wrong is it!?' Molly stuttered worriedly.

'No, no, nothing bad.' Tonks laughed feeling a warmth spread through her at Molly's concern. 'We found out the gender.'

'Oooooh, tell me!' Molly said happily.

Looking back a Remus, who nodded, Tonks spoke. 'We're having a boy!'

'Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you both!' Molly wrapped her arms around both Tonks and Remus as best she could, giving them both a big squeeze. 'Have you got a name yet?'

'Well, we haven't told him yet, but we think we're naming Teddy, after Tonks's father.' Lupin Replied.

'Wonderful, he'll be so happy.' Molly approved. 'How are your parents Tonks?'

Tonks's happy mood fell slightly, she felt Remus slip his hand into her and squeeze it. 'They're a little worried, my mum more than my dad. Mum get angry at him all the time because he's so happy and relaxed. But I don't know, I think he knows how unsafe he is being a muggle right now, he just wants to keep my mum happy.'

Molly smiled sadly and knowingly. Even though everyone around them where happy, laughing and dancing round the place, the fear had not dissipated. As soon as the wedding ended the fear would soak back into the lives of all those in the Order and all those appose to the will of Voldermort.

Remus was about to congratulate Molly on her son's wedding when the room went cold and dark. All the candles lighting the tent extinguished as the once warm hue was replaced with an eerie blue light.

 _'The ministry has fallen.' Kingsley Shakelbolts deep voice rang. 'The Minister of magic, is dead. They're coming.'_

Remus's whole body went cold as fear ran through his veins. It was if everything was moving in slow motion as Kinsley's words sank in. There were far off screams as people left and right began to apparate away. Those in the order took out their wands, all eyes searched for harry. It had turned out to be more difficult than anticipated. With the plethora of Weasley who had come far and wide to celebrate Bill and Fleur's wedding, almost the whole of the tent sported flaming orange hair.

'Tonks get out of here.' Lupin said furiously as he noticed her whip out her wand. She was about to argue when he cut in. 'No Tonks not now, go back home and protect our son!'

Knowing Remus was right Tonks begrudgingly nodded before dissaparating away. Again focused on the scene before him, Remus noticed Ginny Weasley fighting a man three times the size of her. He ran to help her and noticed another red head had joined him. It was Harry. Launching himself at him he threw him away from where Ginny stood.

'GO! NOW!' Remus yelled imploringly as Harry pushed against him. Remus hoped Harry understood, he was the single most important person to protect right now. Remus watched as Harry's emerald green eyes returned to his face and his fiery ginger hair was replaced by its natural dark brown. Harry, Hermione and Ron ran in together and where gone in a flash. Turning his attention back to the rest of the wedding party who still remained, Remus launched himself into the nearest battle. He had to protect the rest of the order. He was only too thankful that Tonks didn't argue with him more to stay and fight. Ever since She had gotten pregnant she had been more cautious, she had even tried her best to stop being so clumsy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks paced back and forth across the kitchen. Her nerves set on end. On the one hand she was mad that she couldn't be there herself, fighting, helping or something. But ever since Teddy, she was reserved to put him anywhere he could be harmed. It surprised her a first, Tonks had never felt so protective over anything. It had happened during the first few months of her pregnancy. She had been on a mission with Alistair Moody, it had taken a lot to convince Remus to let her go.

 _They had both been caught by some of Voldermort's_ _minions and barely made it with their lives. When they were finally safe Tonks burst into tears. She cried and cried, she had been stupid to go out on a mission. She had almost died, but that's not what made Tonks fall apart. She had put her baby in danger and almost cost him his life._

 _'Here you go.' Alistair Moody said handing her a hankie. He was clearly uncomfortable and not used to comforting crying women or crying anyone. But Tonks was somewhat special to him, he had a lot of respect for her. 'No more missions Tonks.' He had said gruffly._

 _Tonks had nodded taking the handkerchief. 'Please don't tell Remus.' She snorted trying to wipe away her tears._

 _'Don't worry, I won't. He's got enough on his mind, I pretty sure he'd go into overdrive if he found out.' Alistair looked away pretending to examine the pealing pain of the wall._

 _After finally composing herself , Tonks wiped away the last of her tears. 'You don't think less of me do you?' She had said in a small voice._

 _'No, not even a little. I don't have kids, but I remember, year and years ago now. Before you were born, during Voldermort's fist rise. There was a boy...' Alistair had said solemnly not finishing what he was saying._

 _'Did he...?'_ _Tonks asked knowing the answer. She had watched as Alistair had nodded and cleared his throat. When she thought about it she didn't really know anything about Moody, their relationship was purely professional, both holding each other in high respect as aurous._

 _'Anyway...It was a long time ago. We should be getting back, the Order will wonder where we are.' Alistair spoke. When Tonks had tried to give back his handkerchief he shook his head. 'You keep it.'_

 _Tonks smiled at him as they both made their way back to Grimmauld Place._

The house was so silent that Tonks could hear her heart beat a mile a minute. She continued pace back and forth when she heard a noise. Taking out her wand she held it in front of her. It was most likely Remus, but the Auror and mother in her felt herself be cautious. The house had all sorts of magic protection spell placed upon it, but these days, nowhere was safe.

'Tonks!?' A desperate Remus Lupin called. Feeling the relief rush through her she ran towards her husband. He was slumped against the hallway wall. Blood dripped from a cut beside his left eyebrow and he was holding his left arm.

'Remus.' Tonks gasped. She brought him to the kitchen and tended to his injuries. 'The other...are they-'

'Fine, all fine. There wasn't too many of them. The baby!' Remus said alarmed.

'He's fine.' Tonks reassured watching Remus's alarmed faced relax a bit.

Remus reached his hand to stroke Tonks's face. 'I love you.' He said simply

Tonks rested her forehead on his smiling slightly. 'I love you too.'

Fin


End file.
